


All I Wann Do Is Make Love To You

by puffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffin/pseuds/puffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song by the same title. I don't own the song nor the anime. I am making no profit from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wann Do Is Make Love To You

All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat  
So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride  
He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while

Ryou let out a sigh as he drove home. He was coming home from working late for Kaiba. He was part of his science medical team. One of the scientist that worked on different experiments that could help mankind. Or at least help make another leap forward in the medical world.  
The experiment that Ryou was working on was a personal favor for Kaiba and his lover Joey. Joey was also one of Ryou's few but very close friends.  
The experiment was to see if a male could get pregnant and worked in two parts.  
The first part was to change the inner workings of a male. In other words he would become a she on the inside. A hermaphrodite.  
The second part was to see if he could become pregnant and carry the child to full term. Plus give birth to a health child.  
When Kaiba came to him and ask to be the human test subject Ryou wanted to accept. But said he had to talk to his husband, Yugi first.  
The talk about it for a while but in the end agree to do it. After all they did want a child and one that was made between them was better.  
The first part went well. On the inside Ryou was a changed person. But he had yet to become pregnant. He was starting to fear he never would be.  
Pushing his damp white hair out his face he let out a sigh. It had started to rain as Ryou made his way to his car. By the time he got there and inside his car it was raining hard.  
Ryou then blink his doe brown eyes. His headlights had shone on a young man. The man was standing in the rain with nothing to protect himself from it. Pulling over Ryou open the door. "What a ride?" he asked the stranger.  
"Thanks." the guy said getting in. "Didn't think anyone would pull over for me."  
Ryou's eye widen as he finally got a good look at the stranger. he could have been Ryou's double.  
He had the same pale skin and white hair. The body type were similar. But there were differents. For one the guys eyes were more of a blood red color and his hair was sliver white and spiky. Where as Ryou had doe brown eyes and snow white hair. Ryou just shook his head as they drove off.  
He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while  
I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain  
Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight  
Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night

As the two drove Ryou never asked for his twin's name nor did think to ask for it. Then again the stranger never gave his name either. But the two seem to hit it off as they talk, joked and laugh. The more time they spent together the more Ryou was falling for the no name stranger.  
When his double moved over and put his arm behind Ryou all thought about Yugi went out the window. It just felt so right. He wanted this cute male to stay for at least the night.  
All I want to do is make love to you  
Say you will you want me too  
All I want to do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

 

When Mr. Mystery started to whisper in Ryou's ear he felt himself become aroused. It only got worse when he felt a hand slowly work its way up on the inside of his leg. All Ryou wanted was to make love to him right then and there.  
So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well  
We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right  
He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily  
And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note  
I told him I am the flower you are the seed  
We walked in the garden we planted a tree  
Don't try to find me, please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory, you'll always be there

 

With that thought in mind Ryou drove them to a hotel. It was one that he used to use before he got married. He had even brought Yugi here a few times.  
That night was a magical night and the silvery hair man did everything right.  
Ryou felt the animal being brought out of him multiple times that night. They felt together so easily.  
But once his one-night was a sleep Ryou slowly sat up as he looked over and smiled. Then he remember Yugi and the fact he would be worried for him. Checking his cell he saw tons of miscalled and texts from Yugi. Yes that did show that Yugi was worried for him.  
Feeling guilty Ryou knew he had to leave before the stranger woke up. Finding some paper he left a note.  
I'm sorry I'm not there when you wake up but I had to leave. Please know that what we shared last night was special to me. But we can not meet or do this again. My life will not allow it.  
Please do not try to find or learn who I am. Just let me live in your memories like you will live in mine. I know you will always be there.  
Your Snow White Flower  
All I want to do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All want to do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

Oh, oooh, we made love  
Love like strangers  
All night long  
We made love

 

As Ryou slowly pulled out of the parking lot he was softly crying. He's heart felt like it was torn. He loved his husband Yugi. He really did and would do anything for him.  
But he just made love to a complete stranger. A stranger he felt a connection to. But it could not be and Ryou knew this as he drove away.  
Then it happened one day, we came round the same way  
You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes  
I said please, please understand  
I'm in love with another man  
And what he couldn't give me  
was the one little thing that you can

 

It was now five years later. Ryou had gotten pregnant. Everyone thought it was Yugi kid even Ryou. That was until the child had been born.  
Ryou gave birth to a baby boy with white hair and eyes that turn rustic-red. A boy they name Akifa Bakura-Muto.  
When Ryou looked at his baby boy he knew who the father was right off. After all that sliver-white hair gave ti away more then anything else. But everyone else thought that he just took after Ryou a lot more then Yugi. It was a secret he would keep.  
That was until one rainy day. Ryou and Akifa were coming home from visiting some friends that live out of the city. They were about halfway home when the car started to make noises.  
They pulled into a hotel parking lot. Reaching for his cell Ryou discovered that he ran out of minutes. Letting out a sigh he hoped the person on duty would let him use the hotel's phone.  
After unbuckling Akifa the two made a mad dash inside the lobby. Once inside Ryou started to walk up to the front desk but froze.  
"Can I help you?" The voice of one Ryou thought to never hear again said. When the person looked up from his book their eyes connected for a moment. Then those eyes so much like Akifa looked to said kid.  
In a moment Ryou knew he knew the truth. This was his kid.  
"How?" the guy asked.  
Ryou shook his head. "Kaiba." was his only answer.  
When he started to walk towards them Ryou pulled Akifa closer to him. "Please stop. You've to understand. It was a one-time and something that should not have happened."  
"But he's..." the stranger started to say but Ryou interrupted him. "My husband and the man I'm in love with."  
Ryou then gave Akifa his phone to play with as he sat in a seat. Ryou knew he had to explain.  
Walking towards him Ryou spoke softly so Akifa could not hear.  
"Look when we hook up I was already married. Me and him have tried for a child. I'm sure you have read about how Kaiba and his husband had a child? I was the human test subject.  
Yugi could not give me a child. You did. You gave me Akifa." Ryou explain.  
"Your husband doesn't know?"  
"No. And I plain to keep it that way." Ryou answer looking down.  
Ryou then heard a sigh. "I don't like it but I wont push it. You haven't told me this whole time the kids been alive and you have your reasons so I wont push you. " Ryou looked up surprised at hearing this to see the stranger walk back around the desk.  
"You must have come here for a reason." He then stated.  
"Yes. I need to use your phone. I'm out of minutes." Ryou explain with a sad smile.  
All I want to do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I want to do is make love to you  
Come on, say you will, you want me too

All I want to do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I want to do is make love to you  
Say you will, you want me too

All night long...

 

Ryou then smiled when he saw Joey and Yugi pull into the parking lot. Joey knew a few things about cars and could hopefully get their car working again. Lucky the rain was slowing down by the time those two showed up.  
Ryou and Akifa walked outside to keep those two from coming in. Ryou knew that if either one of them took one look at the stranger they would make the connection. And that would lead to questions. Questions he did not with to answer.  
So Ryou and Akifa walked out of the build and out of the stranger's life for good.  
But Ryou would always keep that night in his memories and deep deep down in his heart.  
A night were all they did was make love all night long.

 

A/N There is my newest one-shot. I've wanting to write this one up for a while now. I hope you all like it.   
If you are reading my story More Than A Brother Should know that I am working on the next chapter and will have that out soon.  
See you all later.  
puffin


End file.
